1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds to treat or prevent diseases or disorders associated with the activity of Cannabinoid Receptor 1 (CB1).
2. Background
The cannabinoids are psychoactive ingredients of marijuana, principally delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol. Two cannabinoid receptors have been cloned, CB1 and CB2. CB1 is predominantly expressed in the central nervous system whereas CB2 is expressed in peripheral tissues, principally in the immune system. Both receptors are members of the G-protein coupled class and their inhibition is linked to adenylate cyclase activity.
The novel compounds of this invention inhibit the activity of CB1 and are, therefore, expected to be useful in the treatment of CB1-associated diseases or disorders such as, but not limited to, psychosis, memory deficit, cognitive disorders, migraine, neuropathy, neuroinflammatory disorders, cerebral vascular accidents, head trauma, anxiety disorders, substance abuse (such as smoking cessation), stress, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, schizophrenia, osteoporosis, constipation, chronic intestinal pseudo-obstruction, cirrhosis of the liver, asthma, obesity, and other eating disorders associated with excessive food intake.